Meet the Parents
by ms.mahan
Summary: Sequel to Taking Advantage.  Its winter break and Scorpius is over at Roses, working on a project for school. Rose doesn't seem to want to work as much as snog. What happens when her parents come home?   Rating is just for safety. Rose/Scorp.


Bienvenue! I know it's been a long time since I've posted anything on fanfiction. But I got enough reviews that I decided to write another fic.

This fic is set in my _Taking Advantage _storline. This is obvious after they've been dating for awhile. It's set during wonter break incase you were wondering.

I know that _How it's Supposed to be _was kinda crappy. Okay, lets be honest. It was kinda shit.

So now I'm making it up to you.

Here it is. A bordering on smut, cute fic.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Rose… We shouldn't… Your parents…." Scorpius whispered to his redhead girlfriend, pulling away from her and nervously looking around the room to make sure no one was watching them. In reality, the teenager was just being overly paranoid for they were the only people in Rose's bedroom. "Besides, we still need to finish this project for Astrology."<p>

Rose simply smirked in response and continued nibbling on his earlobe. "Mum and Dad aren't going to be home for another hour or so." She assured him, pulling the textbook from his lap and replacing herself in its place.

"I don't know Rose. Is this really how you want our parents to officially meet me? Snogging their daughter on her bed?" Scorpius asked, despite the fact his hands were already grasping her hips.

Rose nuzzled his neck. "Please Scorp. For me?" She asked him with a sultry voice, her finger already working on the buttons of his shirt.

Scorpius groaned aloud. "Rosie, that's not fair. You know I can't say no to you." He told her, admitting defeat.

The redhead girl sat back and looked at Scorpius, smirking triumphantly.

"You're evil." The young Malfoy told her, twirling a lock of her curly hair around his pale finger.

"And you love me for it." Rose said, surprising him with an abrupt kiss.

After a moment of solid lip-lock, Scorpius pulled away, holding Rose face close to his with the hand he had threaded through her hair. "Yes, I do love you."

Rose gasped and kissed him again, passionately. This time, they didn't pull away until breathing became an absolute necessity. "You better." She said breathlessly, resting her forehead against his. "Because I love you too."

Now it was Scorpius's turn to kiss Rose.

Rose pushed her boyfriend backwards, so that they were lying down on the bad. Scorpius let her have her way, ignoring the quills and rolls of parchment pressing into his back.

The teenaged boy was lost in the sensation of his girlfriend above him until Rose decided to take things further, cupping him through his pants.

Scorpius gave a surprised and unnatural noise, practically squealing into their kiss. Rose just grinned and bit lightly on his bottom lip, squeezing the ever-growing bulge in her hand.

Scorpius lurched upward, almost knocking his girlfriend to the floor in the process of sitting up. "Rose!" He exclaimed in a rather high-pitched and unmanly voice.

"What?" She asked innocently, though she knew exactly what she was doing to him.

He gave her an exasperated look. "What if your parents come back?" He reprimanded her, trying to ignore her hands as they slid under his shirt and up his chest. "Your dad's an auror for Merlin's sake!" Scorpius shuttered internally, imagining a very angry Ron Weasley torturing him with various unforgivable curses.

Rose sighed and withdrew her hands from Scorpius's skin. She gave Scorpius an annoyed glare and huffed as she got off his lap. "Fine. I guess we'll just work on the project then."

"Thank you." The flustered Malfoy let out a relieved breath, raking a hand through his silvery hair and pulling his Astronomy book back into his lap.

He was about to start working again when he realized Rose had not joined him. He looked up from his book to see what she was doing. "Rose?' He asked nervously. "I thought we were gonna work on the project…"

His girlfriend stopped walking for a moment and turned to look at him over her shoulder. She gave him an innocent smirk, batting her eyelashes at him. "Of course, I was just going to change into something more… comfortable." She told him as she finished undoing the ties on her shirt and dropped it to the floor, baring her back to Scorpius.

Scorpius opened his mouth, preparing to say something, but found himself unable to speak as Rose reached behind herself and unclipped her bra and dropped it too on the floor. "Uh… " He said, tongue-tied.

"Uh?" Rose mocked him with a devilish grin.

"I mean… Uh…" Scorpius spluttered, staring openmouthed at her. " Um… Nice weather today, isn't it?"

"Weather?" Rose unbuttoned her jeans, shimmying them down over her hips.

Scorpius nodded unsurely, trying to cover up his verbal vomit. "Yeah… It's really nice?" He stated, but it came out as a question.

Rose turned to look out the window, giving a Scorpius a peek at the side of her breast, temporarily mesmerizing him.

"Scorp." She said, snapping him out of it. He realized he was staring and cleared his throat, turning to look at her face. "It's raining."

Scorpius followed her gaze to the window and mentally slapped himself. "Uh… I love the rain." He lied.

"Really?" She asked, raising her eyebrow at him.

"Really." The pale teenager told her.

"Alright." Rose fixed him with a cocky smirk and laughed to herself. "If you say so." She then walked back towards him, completely exposing herself to him.

She came and stood in between his legs as he sat on the edge of her bad. Her hands went immediately to his shirt, unbuttoning the last few buttons and pulling the fabric off his shoulders. He was wearing way too much clothing, considering she was only in a pair of lacy panties.

Meanwhile, Scorpius drew his finger up her thighs, stopping to grasp her ass.

Rose looked down, laughing at the look on her boyfriend's face as he stared at her chest. "You look like a kid on Christmas."

"I feel like a kid on Christmas." He told her absently, cupping a breast in each hand and brushing a thumb over each nipple.

Rose laughed again, but it quickly became a moan as Scorpius worked his magic on her body.

Rose sat down, straddling him like she had earlier that day. She wrapped her arms around his slender neck, threading her fingers through the soft hair at the base of his neck. She came within in an inch of his face, so she could feel his breath on her lips. "You're such a dork." She told him happily.

"And you love me for it." Scorpius replied, brushing his nose against hers in a cute and innocent gesture.

He kissed the tip of her nosed and Rose melted at how sweet he was. She proceeded to snog him senseless, slipping her tongue into his mouth.

In the midst of their kiss, Rose snuck her hands down his chest, unbuttoning his pants and tugging down the zipper.

Scorpius got the message and rolled them over so Rose was lying on the bed beneath him. He stood and quickly divested himself of his pants before rejoining her on the bed.

They had just moved to the top of the bed when the heard a noise coming from the downstairs of her house. The teenaged couple stopped where they were, Rose's lightly tanned leg wrapped around Scorpius's hip while he supported himself above her with his arms on either side of her head.

They both turned their heads to face the door, which was currently closed.

"Rosie!" They heard the muffled voice of her father, quickly followed by the pounding of feet up the stairs. "We're home sweetie!"

"Shit!" Rose cursed under her breath. She began pushing Scorpius off her. "Quick! Hide!"

Scorpius looked around wildly, already freaking out. "Where?" He whispered back to her.

"Um." Rose paused for a moment looking around her room. "Under the bed!" She pointed, pushing the teenage boy off the bed so he fell on the ground with a loud thud.

"Rosie? Baby?" They could hear her father coming down the hallway. "What was noise? Are you okay in there!"

"Yeah, Dad! I just dropped my…" She glanced all around her room, trying to think of something to tell her father. "My dog!" She yelled and then mentally slapped herself.

She could hear her boyfriend snicker under the bed, temporarily forgetting that he was trying to hide. "Dog?" He teased in a whisper.

Rose threw a pillow under her bed, hitting him in the side of the head. "Shut up, Mister I-Love-The-Rain."

Scorpius began to laugh again, but quickly remember the severity of his situation when her father burst into the room.

"Your dog Rosie?" He asked her. "You don't have a dog."

Rose pulled her blankets up to her chin to hide the fact that she was practically naked underneath them. "Yeah. Um… I meant my book." She lied nervously.

"Oh Alright pumpkin." He said, ruffling her hair, completely oblivious to her odd behavior.

Her mother did not look so convinced, standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"Hi Mum." The teenager squeaked, now more nervous then ever.

"Come on Mione. Lets get lunch started." Ron said moving to leave the room.

'Ron." Hermione said pointing her finger towards the ground. "Whose pants are those?"

All eyes in the room immediately went to the floor. "Crap!" Rose muttered to herself.

Under the bed, Scorpius gasped and then slapped a hand over his mouth, inadvertently making an audible smack.

Rose coughed to cover up the noise.

Hermione glared at her daughter with a raise eyebrow while her husband moved to inspect the pants.

As Ron bent over to retrieve the pants, Scorpius jerked his head backwards, trying to stay out of Ron's line of sight and accidentally hit his head against the bed frame.

Ron turned to look under the bed suspiciously. He locked eyes with the pale teenager hiding underneath the bed and they just stared at each other for a moment.

Then the older man's face turned red, contorting into a look of rage. He grabbed Scorpius by the shoulder and pulled out from underneath the bed. "Malfoy!" He snarled.

Rose jumped up from the bed, holding the sheets to chest, and unwittingly showing her parents her state of undress. "Daddy!"

A very angry Ron Weasley looked between the two teenagers, his daughter standing there, practically naked and the young Malfoy scrambling off the floor in just his boxers.

He gaped at them, realization donning on his face. He pulled his wand and turned on the pale teen. "You!" Ron shouted. "You defiled my baby girl!"

Scorpius stood there, terrified by the auror before him. "I…" He fumbled, tongue-tied.

"You're gonna get it, Malfoy!" Ron shouted and lunged at the young man just as his daughter yelled.

"Run Scorpius!"

Scorpius dodged him and went for the door. Ron followed him, sending a curse at his back as he ran into the hallway.

"Wait! Mr. Weasley! I can explain!" Scorpius pleaded.

"No!" Ron yelled, throwing the Malfoy's clothes back at him. "I don't ever want to see you anywhere near my daughter again!"

Scorpius got the message and quickly apparated out of there, yelling as he went. "I'll owl you, Rose!"

The family stood there in the hallway in an awkward silence for a moment.

Then Hugo, who had come upstairs when he heard all the commotion, spoke up. "Rose got busted? Sweet." He grinned, but that was quickly wiped off his face as Hermione reached over and slapped him in the back of the head.

* * *

><p>Later that night, an owl tapped against Rose's window.<p>

She jumped and opened the window, recognizing the owl as Scorpius's. She took the letter and pet the bird while she read the contents.

_I don't think your parents like me._

_-Scorp_

_She grabbed a quill and quickly jot down a reply on the opposite side of the paper._

* * *

><p>Scorpius was sitting at his desk, working on an essay when his owl returned.<p>

He rewarded his owl with a treat and opened the letter.

_It could have gone better._

_- Rose_

__

* * *

><p><p>

So... What did you think?

Review! NOW!

I mean... If you want to... the button's right there... :)


End file.
